Tension Makorra oneshot
by Didiodo
Summary: Mako stands to lose something that he can't bear to lose. Just some tensions between the new team Avatar as they prepare for a match, It is Makorra but this is only looking at the tension between them in a short oneshot. Possibility to be extended. Enjoy


_**A/N: - My one shot about Makorra tensions, If people like it I'll see about continuing it, if not I have lots of other fan fic projects to work on so please only suggest for me to continue if you would prefer it over something else..**_

_**This Makorra but I'm trying to stay true to the plot of the series in this fic, almost as if you could slip this in and it wouldn't affect the overall plot. That's why they don't kiss etc…**_

_**Thank you and Enjoy. **_

The water flicked around her body as her hands controlled its every movement; it was bent to her will. The water not only acted as a defence against the on rush of earth disks heading her way but with a flick of her hand, it would become a weapon to be feared.

Korra guided the water around her with a sense of grace and precision that was both scary and beautiful. Mako observed from the corner as he watched his brother, Bolin and the water tribe girl who had dropped into their lives and their pro-bending team who was more commonly recognised as Korra, the Avatar spar.

He watched her move from one stance to next marvelling at how the curves of body stirred some inner emotion inside him that he couldn't quite explain, it was as if someone had lit a small fire in his body, nay a raging furnace that swelled within him in her presence.

Korra watched Bolin knock 3 disks up in one move and then send then at her one at time but with only a fraction of second between them. Korra knocked them to side before seeing him still with his arms extended from the previous earth bending move. Korra was opportunist and saw her window of opportunity now. She'd been holding back on the offensive waiting for the right time to strike but now it was her turn.

Korra sent an arm of water at Bolin's head which, he predictable blocked by hastily bring an earth disk up to his face but just as he brought it down to return the offensive, a funnel of water larger and more powerful then the first hit him square in the chest knocking him down.

Bolin was temporally stunned, he hadn't expected that but he had been playing probending for a few years with his brother and was quick to recover. He spun his legs trying to get back to his feet and resume his stance but Korra wasn't going to let it be that easy for him. She had broken his stance and was going to use that to her advantage.

Korra sent more water jabs at her opponent in an attempt to suppress him to the floor but Bolin was an earth bender and as such he tough and took the punishment while slowly gaining ground to his feet. Korra saw him on the verge of regaining his footing which would only drag out this fight for longer so she changed her tactic, just as Katara had taught her, the young Avatar streamed the water into a water whip then sent it chasing after Bolins right leg, as soon as it got hold Korra pulled back leaving the younger of the two brother sprawled and helpless on the floor. She had won.

Bolin got up shaking his head in amazement, she may be the avatar but she only had used waterbending to make it fair, she truly was a master, one of kind. A small smile grew on his face, he never minded being beaten by Korra as even though she was a girl and wasn't exactly ... humble in victory; he enjoyed seeing her happy more than himself.

"Yes!" Korra shouted as she punched the air above mid jump. Mako still in his corner allowed a smile to creep onto his face, even though Bolin was his brother he got a strange enjoyment out see Korra beat him, he wasn't sure if it was seeing her beat his little brother up in the same way he does or seeing her shout out with joy or maybe both.

"That was amazing Korra! I've never seen anything like it..." Bolin complimented her as he got a bit closer. Korra just smiled and nodded in return communicating to him that she was pleased with the praise and considered his performance good too. A simple nod it may have just seen to any other observer but over there time together they'd learnt her ways that any recognition from Korra was high praise.

Korra held out her hand to Bolin in a gesture of peace and he took it pulling her into a friendly hug, Korra didn't protest the idea as she may not have romantic feeling about Bolin, but they were still very close.

Mako previous grin vanished from existence as he watched his brother but his arm around Korra then his expression quickly turned to a scowl as Korra returned it. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling this way, it wasn't as if Korra was his girlfriend, he had Asami but the urge to rip them apart was still throbbing deep within him.

As the two friends broke away from the hug, the young Avatar addressed the brothers. "I got to go, Tarrlok wants me for a raid."

"Arhhh… but we still have an hour left of gym time left." Bolin whined not wanting her to go, they were having so much fun. Korra cracked a smile at that, she enjoyed feeling wanted.

"We still have a lot to work on if we're going to win the semi-finals." Mako said in a monotone voice void of all emotion.

"We've worked hard enough for today." Korra stated. "Besides that's not much left to work on." She said trying to brush his comment to side but he wouldn't have it.

"Not much left to work on?" Mako voice betrayed a hint of anger as he repeated her words. "We have LODS to work on!" He exclaimed pushing himself from the corner to face her. Korra simply raised an eyebrow in challenge daring him to continue.

Bolin had seen this situation more and more of recent especially after Asami had been present. He couldn't understand how or why they could fight so much yet remain such good friends, they were always at each other's throats but it didn't bother them, sometimes Bolin wondered if they actually liked to argue. He tried to send warning glances to his brother to back down but it was ignored as usual.

"Bolin's stance is sloppy, my firebending could use some practise and your aim is completely off!" Mako shouted at her raising the volume in their argument to a new level.

Korra stood stunned. "What did you just say about my aim?" Korra almost whispered it only making it just audible. Bolin grunted, not only was he being dragged into this but when Korra got quite it was truly scary like the calm before a storm, a storm wielding three elements that wouldn't think twice about beating it's victim black and blue.

"You heard me! And we haven't even started work on our team plays yet!" Mako didn't sink to her level of uneasy silence. Korra stared daggers into him for a long while, she didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity. As Mako looked into her blue eyes that were normally so beautiful it would take his breath away, it still took his breath away but for a different reason. Fear.

Mako started to back up trying to escape her glare but he soon found himself pinned against a wall. Korra slowly advanced on him almost as if getting ready to pounce. Bolin considered trying to split it up but decided that would only get him caught in the cross fire and he defiantly didn't want to be there. Mako had brought this upon himself, if he wasn't so full of himself this whole situation could have been avoided.

"My aim was off?" Korra questioned still in her unnaturally quite voice that made Makos skin crawl as if trying to leave him behind to escape her wrath. Mako didn't know why but he almost enjoyed these arguments with her, ever since he'd been dating Asami she was staying more aloof to him so he cherished the moments when her full attention was on him, even if it was her anger.

Mako raised his hand at put two fingers out so there was only a tiny gap in-between silently saying 'only a little a bit'. He knew he couldn't take back what he said but he at least tried to make it less painful. It only had the opposite it effect.

And then it happened. The silence was broken. The unnatural silence soon forgotten as Korra rage ignited.

" MY AIM WAS JUST FINE! HOW CAN U SAY MY AIM WAS OFF WHEN ALL YOU DID TODAY WAS MOPE AROUND THE PLACE LIKE A LOST PUPPY! YOU LOST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR SPARING MATCHES TODAY AND YOU SAY I MY AIM WAS OFF? HOW DARE YOU!" Korra screamed in his face poking him in the ribs several times making sure it hurt.

Mako hung his head, he knew he was wrong to criticise her especially when he was off his game today. He knew he shouldn't have provoked her and as much as he loved her attention on him and him alone; he hated that she was angry at him. The thought that Korra hated him made his stomach do summersaults, it repulsed him more than eating rotten meat. He couldn't lose her, _he_ needed her.

"Korra…" Mako said in a soft voice trying to convey a thousand apologies into one word.

"No! I don't want to hear it Mako, I don't have time for this, Tarrlok is waiting for me. At least he actually _appreciates_ me." Korra started to walk away but then she turned to face him once more. "Maybe you should find yourselves a new waterbender."

Bolin, the silent bystander gasped. Korra didn't make idle threats but even though these arguments were common and expected, she'd never threated to leave the team before. This wasn't there usual banter, this was serious. When Hasook was one there team they were going nowhere, he was just a player but Korra she was a friend, even more than that; she was family.

"Korra. Is it the best idea to go off to fight the Equalists when you're _this_ angry?" Bolin knew she was the Avatar and had to go off and do stuff like this sometimes, which he accepted but he knew Korra well and could tell she would probably do something rash and foolish in her mood. Her gaze went to Bolin but before she could scold him too Mako spoke.

"He's right. You could get hurt." Mako never liked it when she went off to fight Amon and his Equalists scum and even less so when he couldn't be there to watch her back. He never liked her being in any sort of danger, he always found himself being oddly over protective of her. Most people viewed the Avatar as the protector but Mako only saw Korra as the one _to_ protect.

"What do you care!" She snarled returning her attention back to the firebender. Bolin said a silent thanks to his brother for taking the heat for him and then a silent pray that Korra wouldn't hurt his saviour too badly.

"I care." He replied quietly, thinking that Korra thought he didn't care hurt him in a way no wound could, he cared about her in a way he cared for no-one else; not even Asami, he wasn't sure what it was but she was special to him.

Korra scoffed. "That's the first I've heard about it." Mako didn't need her to say it, this was about more than there little spat. This was about all the times she had tried to get him to confess his feeling for her, this was about how on the roof they kissed but he denied her for Asami.

Korra didn't wait for a reply, she didn't want to look at him any longer so stormed out the room slamming the door behind her. Mako felt a line of tears run down his cheek, there arguments never got this deep before. _Why did she have to fight him every step of the way? Why can't I get on with her? Why does his anger boil over whenever she even touches someone other than him and then he ends up taking it out on her?_ All these questions buzzed around his head looking for answers but finding only a whisper of the answer to all of them but refusing to recognize it. He was so confused.

Korra drove him crazy in more than one way.

Korra slumped down on the wall outside the gym trying to hold back her tears but couldn't. _Why does Mako make liking him so hard? _She liked him, _really_ liked him, Heck she even said that they were soul mates destined to be together but he could be so abrasive towards her. As her breathing settled and her heart rate calmed she started to regret some of the things she'd said to him. Korra knew he cared for her, she'd seen it time and time again in his eyes, she'd even felt it on the roof when he kissed her back. Thinking of the kiss sent warm rushes through her entire body as she remembered his lips on hers, the way he... Korra shook herself, _what am I doing!_ She was dragging up painful memories for no reason, he'd made his choice and that was Asami and she had to live with it… that is unless the Equalists don't kill her tonight, the idea became more and more appealing the more she thought about it but in the end decided death was too easy.

Bolin walked over to his brother who was still standing in the exact same spot and punched him square in the chest knocking him to the ground.

"What the…" Mako tried to question but then he figured; Bolin was very fond of Korra. Perhaps a bit too fond for Mako's liking.

"You know what! Korra is our friend, _your _friend and you say _that_ to her. You may argue with her a lot but this has gone too far! She cares about you Mako in a way that I wish she cared for me and then you insult her but not only that you refuse to apologize? And now she's going off to a raid where she could be KILLED because she won't be levelled headed enough to think things through, do you understand? If she gets hurt it's on your head." Bolin finished turning his head from his brother not wanting to look at him. Normally he would look up to Mako, he was always so strong but not now, Mako was looking up at him for a change. Bolin strolled off still furious with his older brother.

"You don't deserve her." Bolin growled not looking back, he knew he'd regret saying that but at the moment he didn't care, he was too coiled in his anger to care. He knew Korra fancied Mako and he knew deep within Mako, even though he kept it hidden from the world and perhaps himself, felt the same way. He hated seeing either of them upset because in ways they were both his family but even though it hurt to admit it, he wished they would get along and be happy together despite the fact that he too was in love with Korra the Avatar and Mako was dating Asami.

_**A/N: If you can please review to tell me how to improve, what you liked or what to do next. **_


End file.
